


Four Months

by raktajinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has a vision of her own death at Kali's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Jennifer as Julia....cause its in the past. Ug these two and my feels. I also embellished the powers Julia had, but we don't really know the extent of what emissaries can do so meh.

She sat straight up in bed, her scream filling up the small room, her body coated in a cold sweat. 

“What is it?” Kali asked, already next to her lover, rubbing her back.

“What did you see?” she asked. 

Julia couldn’t answer; couldn’t put meaning to the array of images she’d just witnessed; didn’t want to, so she remained silent, catching her breath. 

Kali didn’t ask again, just sat there rubbing circles into her back, trying to calm her. 

“It was nothing” she finally answered, willing her voice to sound confident. 

“Your visions have never been nothing before” Kali said confidently, “but its okay, you don’t have to tell me”. Julia turned her head and looked into the face of her Alpha; Kali could order her to tell her, she was after all in the service of the Alpha. But she’d stopped ordering her around years ago. 

What she saw had to be false, a trick from another mage or demon; her best friend, the love of her life. It was impossible. She would never. 

She’d seen her own body, laying on the chilled forest floor, blood pouring out from deep wounds. It was as if she had been floating over the scene; she saw herself struggle to hold on, to summon magics to heal herself. She saw herself reach out for Kali. 

Julia was not horrified by images of her own death; it was part of being an Emisary, of being tapped into ancient powers. What horrified her, what made the bile rise in her throat was watching as Kali stood near her body, her claws and clothing covered with blood that was not her own, watching Julia die. 

She saw Kali walk away from her. Leave her to die of the wounds she herself had inflicted. 

“It was nothing” she repeated to Kali, “I promise. Just a nightmare”. 

She laid back down and allowed Kali to curl herself around her body, acting like everything was fine. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t a nightmare - it was a vision. And she knew that her wife would kill her one fall afternoon. It was summer….she deduced she had less than four months until Kali would betray her; betray them all.


End file.
